Le cauchemar de Noël
by FireRox
Summary: Il y avait ce feu, près de son fauteuil. Ce livre, d'un auteur anglais célèbre. Ce repas de Réveillon bien trop lourd pour son fragile estomac de Gallifréen. Alors, quoi de plus naturel que de s'endormir, un chat bleu à ses pieds ? OS Master/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Le cauchemar de Noël **

_DWDWDWDWDW_

**Résumé :** Il y avait ce feu, près de son fauteuil. Ce livre, d'un auteur anglais célèbre. Ce repas de Réveillon bien trop lourd pour son fragile estomac de Gallifréen. Alors, quoi de plus naturel que de s'endormir, un chat bleu à ses pieds ? OS Master/OC

**Pairing :** Master / Laure Thilliez

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** L'univers (et les produits dérivés) de « Doctor Who » appartiennent à la BBC, mais je possède le pouvoir suprême de vous faire rêver avec les personnages, et ça, c'est bien meilleur ! :)

_DWDWDWDWDW_

**Mot de l'auteure** : Chose promise, chose due. Un petit OS de Noël sur mes personnages favoris (même s'ils commencent à s'écarter de leur trame initiale, les rebelles !) Bonne lecture, et JOYEUX NOEL !

**Avertissement :** Caractères des personnages pas vraiment respectés pour cause de non visionnage des épisodes correspondants. ATTENTION : GUIMAUVE DE NOEL ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice, ne lisez pas cette histoire si vous n'êtes pas une éternelle romantique ! X)

_DWDWDWDWDW_

Comme tous les ans depuis qu'il était attaché – en quelque sorte, n'exagérons rien – à Laure, le Maître avait passé le Réveillon de Noël avec la famille Thilliez, entre la mère de plus en plus suspicieuse à son égard et la sœur ne se privant pas d'allusions presque aussi tranchante que celles du Docteur. Une bonne petite soirée, maintenant que ses pulsions meurtrières concernant les dindes rôties avaient été mises de côté.

Comme l'année précédente, il avait laissé sa collègue auprès de sa famille en attendant les douze coups de minuit, considérant qu'avoir la paix après un an passé à traquer des bestioles de toutes sortes était un acte d'une grande générosité de sa part. Le verre de cognac – vive la France, vraiment – qu'il sirotait tranquillement devant la cheminée ronflante n'était évidemment qu'un acompte sur le cadeau que la famille ne manquerait pas de lui offrir.

L'année qui venait de s'écouler n'avait pas été de tout repos. Surtout ce final en Italie, où quelques évènements s'étaient déroulés de façon … imprévue. Depuis, une sorte de froid s'était installé entre les deux détectives, chacun n'adressant la parole à l'autre que pour une raison prévue des heures à l'avance. Ambiance tendue, donc, mais qui s'était déridée au cours du repas. Le Maître avait retrouvé la Laure de tous les jours, tandis qu'elle l'avait ignoré la plupart du temps. Rien à signaler de ce côté.

Et comme la précédente nuit de Noël, le Maître s'assoupit sur son fauteuil. Bonaparte choisit cet instant pour apparaître, un livre dans la gueule. Le satané animal sauta sans ménagement sur les genoux du détective, manquant de renverser le verre du précieux nectar.

- Dégage, sale bête, lui susurra-t-il gentiment à l'oreille.

- Miaou ! beugla le concerné en posant le livre sur la poitrine de l'humain qui lui servait de coussin.

- Stupide cadeau … Stupide Docteur … grommela le Maître, saisissant l'ouvrage et le jetant au loin.

Le regard que lui renvoya le chat fut de ceux qui donnaient une coulée de sueur froide le long de la colonne vertébrale. Aussi le Gallifréen fut forcé de capituler face à une telle promesse de carnage.

- C'est bon, va le chercher !

- Mrrrrrruh, eut-il pour joyeuse réponse.

- Une page, pas deux ! annonça-t-il, furieux de s'être laissé avoir par un être d'intelligence forcément inférieure à la sienne.

- Miaou ? supplia le matou.

- Bon, peut-être le premier chapitre complet.

- Rrrrrrrrr !

Le chat se lova sur les jambes du Maître, tandis que ce dernier commençait la lecture.

« Je dois vraiment avoir un gros problème pour lire un bouquin à un chat », soupira-t-il intérieurement.

- A Christmas Carol, de Charles Dickens. Une édition illustrée ? s'étonna le lecteur. Depuis quand les livres d'auteur de huit cents pages ne t'intéressent plus ?

- Mrou.

- Je comprends.

« Pas la peine de discuter avec un chat, bon sang ! »

- Bon, alors, je te lis le texte et tu regardes les images ?

En l'absence de réponse, il prit le silence pour un grand 'oui'.

- « Voici l'histoire de Scrooge, vieil homme acariâtre et sans cœur, qui reçut pour Noël un cadeau plus grand que tout autre. » C'est vraiment pour les gosses, ce truc ! s'insurgea l'ex-dictateur de la Terre.

- Fffffff !

- Oui, bon, ça va !

Il reprit sa lecture en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « C'était la veille de Noël, et tout le monde dormait profondément. Même le vieux Scrooge, même après avoir mis à la porte son neveu, même après avoir envoyé au diable les cantiques de Noël, même après avoir enterré son associé, même après … »

Il marqua une pause.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bouquin tordu ? Un hymne à la pauvreté ?

- MROU !

- ça va, ça va ! J'y arrive !

_DWDWDWDW_

Il avait dû s'endormir, puisque tout était calme à nouveau dans la maison. Le feu s'était éteint, et ce fichu chat parti au diable retrouver son Docteur de maître. Cependant, un point le chiffonnait. D'où venait cette fumée qui s'élevait de la porte ?

- AU FEU ! hurla-t-il aussitôt, en se précipitant vers le problème.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, projetant le Maître à terre et l'assommant partiellement. Un homme entra dans la pièce, d'abord caché par le brouillard, puis aisément discernable.

- Oh non, pas ENCORE ! gémit le Maître, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis l'esprit de Noël passé, annonça le spectre d'une voix gutturale.

- Stop aux plaisanteries grotesques, sortez de mon esprit une bonne fois pour toute ! rugit son interlocuteur en lançant son poing vers l'apparition.

Le poing ne trouva jamais sa cible, traversant l'homme comme s'il était fait de fumée.

- Ayez au moins la décence de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile, Docteur !

- C'est une habitude dont je ne peux me passer, cher Maître ! lui sourit en retour l'esprit de sa Némésis.

- Mais pourquoi cette forme si … démodée, si vous me passez l'expression ?

Le fantôme se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus de l'âtre, puis éclata de rire devant son apparence. Le retour du troisième Docteur ! Grand, blond, le regard acéré, il portait à nouveau son costume de velours bleu et sa chemise à dentelles.

- J'adore ma troisième incarnation !

- Ben voyons …

- C'est celle où je vous revois pour la première fois en quelques centaines d'années !

- Très touché, Docteur. Maintenant que vous m'avez avoué votre amour, vous pouvez repartir vers le néant intersidéral d'où vous vous efforcez de ridiculiser ?

- Tssss tssss ! siffla l'apparition. Je suis ici pour une simple et bonne raison.

- Inverser la polarité du flux de neutrons ? ironisa le Maître. **(1)**

- A cette phrase, je me vois dans l'obligation d'accomplir ma mission, répliqua sèchement le Troisième Docteur.

- Toujours vexé de votre grossière erreur à l'école de Gallifrey il y a siiiii longtemps ?

- Et vous, pas trop vexé de porter mon ancien surnom ? **(2)** cingla le Docteur, ressentant apparemment toujours l'humiliation de ses condisciples d'autrefois.

- Pas autant que vous de porter ces frusques de début de siècle !

- Parce que vous vous croyez élégant, dans ce costume bon marché ?

- Toujours aussi énervant, Troisième Machin !

- Plus vous m'insulterez, plus je mettrai de temps à partir.

- Bon, on y va ?

_DWDWDWDWDW_

- J'espère que vous plaisantez ? s'offusqua le Maître devant le tableau.

- En ai-je l'air ?

Le détective regarda sa Némésis de haut en bas. Le froncement sévère des sourcils n'invitait pas vraiment à l'amusement.

- Je suppose que non …

- Vous supposez bien.

- Je sais.

- Toujours aussi égocentrique, à ce que je vois, conclut le Troisième Docteur en observant la scène qui se passait devant leurs yeux. On écrira sur sa tombe « Mort dévoré par une chaise en plastique ». Très glorieux, comme invention.

Le Maître n'osait pas lever le regard sur la chaise en question. **(3)** Une de ses pires inventions. Mais comment avait-il pu penser à une telle chose ?

- Maintenant que la question du ridicule a été réglée, passons à d'autres réjouissances.

Le Troisième Docteur eut un sourire sarcastique devant l'air furieux de son vieil ennemi. La vengeance était définitivement un plan se mangeant froid.

_DWDWDWDWDW_

Le Maître s'écroula dans le canapé, moralement épuisé.

- Alors, satisfait du voyage ? lança le Docteur.

Un gémissement de dépit lui répondit.

- Allons, ce n'était pas si terrible !

- PAS SI TERRIBLE ? éructa la pauvre victime. Pour vous, peut-être !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous perdez à chaque fois que vous jouez avec moi … Et maintenant que vous avez revécu votre passé, je vais vous laisser entre de bonnes mains.

- Parce qu'en plus de prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer chaque année, vous allez le faire à plusieurs exemplaires ?

- Vous n'avez donc pas réussi à finir votre livre pour enfants ? Vous mettez encore plus de temps à comprendre qu'avant …

- Attendez … Vous voulez dire que …

- Blablabla, fantôme du passé, du présent, du futur ! Pas compliqué !

- Encore DEUX FOIS ?

- Eh oui !

- AAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHH ! hurla le Maître en mordant de rage dans le premier cousin qui lui passa par la main.

_DWDWDWDWDW_

- Bonjour, je suis le fantôme …

- … des Noël présents, oui, JE SAIS ! répliqua violemment le Maître sans se retourner.

- Ah bah, si vous êtes au courant, tant mieux !

- Et je m'en contrefiche !

- L'argument n'est pas acceptable, allez, debout ! fit le Docteur en renversant le canapé sans ménagement.

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS, NON ?

Il y eut une pause pendant que le Maître dévisageait le nouvel arrivant.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Le Docteur !

- J'avais remarqué, vu la façon ridicule de s'habiller caractéristique de votre personnage exaspérant …

- C'est le nœud papillon, c'est ça ? Trop décontracté ? réfléchit le Onzième Docteur.

- Heu … Je ne préfère pas m'avancer sur le côté esthétique de la chose …

- Alors, allons-y !

- Mais où ?

- Dans le salon, avec les Thilliez !

- Avec une pancarte : « Ne me regardez pas, je suis invisible » ? ironisa le Maître, encore horrifié par le nouveau costume du Docteur.

- Brillante idée ! On pourrait aussi inviter quelques Daleks, deux ou trois Cybermen et des Sontariens, je suis certain qu'ils seraient ravis !

- Un Docteur avec de l'humour noir … Misère et humour pourri, nous voilà bien mal partis !

- Dixième régénération, Onzième Docteur, hello hello ! Et si on y allait ?

- Et adieu la discrétion !

- Je vous signale que je suis un fantôme.

- Vous êtes mort ? exulta le Maître.

- Je suis un fantôme dans votre esprit.

- Mais en réalité ?

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir, si vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'amusa le Docteur.

- Si j'arrête de discuter, cela finira-t-il plus vite ?

- Sans aucun doute.

- Alors finissons-en rapidement, par pitié, que je me réveille et me promette de ne plus jamais m'endormir le soir de Noël.

- Excellente résolution !

_DWDWDWDWDW_

- Et là, nous avons arrêté les voleurs, conclut Laure, un verre de digestif dans une main, et un macaron dans l'autre.

_- Incroyable, souffla le Maître, passant la main devant le visage de la jeune femme sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive._

_- Quand je vois la confiance que vous me portez, je comprends que vous ayez de petits problèmes de compréhension entre le bien et le mal, commenta le Docteur, affalé sans élégance aucune sur la première chaise qu'il avait aperçue._

- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous expliquer à la Police Italienne ? demanda la mère de Laure, fascinée par les aventures de sa fille aînée.

- Eh bien … hésita la détective, ne sachant comment résoudre ce mensonge bien consommé.

_- Là, elle va sans doute leur indiquer que mon incroyable talent à toujours nous tirer des ennuis nous a une fois de plus sauvé ! s'exclama fièrement le Maître._

- Nous avons appelé le Consulat, et ils s'en sont chargés pour nous, conclut Laure posément.

_- QUOI ? s'offusqua son collègue, outré. C'était MON heure de gloire !_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous ait cité une seule fois depuis le début de l'histoire, en fait, indiqua le Docteur en jouant avec son nœud papillon._

_- Elle a bien dit « nous »._

_- Elle parlait du chat._

_- QUOI ?_

- Bonaparte est vraiment surprenant. Découvrir tant de mystères en si peu de temps, incroyable !

- Mais pourquoi John ne t'a-t-il pas accompagnée là-bas ? questionna la sœur de Laure.

- Parce qu'il …

Encore une fois, elle hésita visiblement.

_- Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas mentionné ?_

_- Peut-être parce que vous avez commis quelques erreurs sur place qu'elle préfère oublier …_

_- Je ne fais jamais d'erreurs !_

_- Si vous le dites …_

_- Et arrêtez de jouer avec votre stupide nœud papillon, c'est pitoyable ! s'énerva le Maître._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que vous venez de vous prendre une veste qu'il faut passer vos nerfs sur moi._

_- Je ne … ne … ARGH !_

- Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

- Un problème dans votre couple ? insinua malicieusement sa mère.

- Nous ne sommes PAS en couple ! la coupa sèchement Laure, avant d'engager la conversation sur l'entreprise de son père.

_- Bon, et maintenant, si nous allions voir votre futur, huum ? proposa le Docteur._

_- Mais … mais … Elle ne peut pas dire ça !_

_- Le futur, Maître ! insista le fantôme._

_- Mais elle ment !_

_- Je suis toujours là, vous savez._

_- C'est impossible !_

_- Si si, je suis là, votre futur, et maintenant._

_- Au diable mon futur, c'est ici que je veux être ! _

_Le Docteur sourit, visiblement satisfait du résultat._

_- Si tel est votre souhait …_

_DWDWDWDWDW_

Le Maître se réveilla en sursaut, arrachant un miaulement de terreur au félin endormi sur sa poitrine. Une fois que Bonaparte eut fini de le griffer dans les règles de l'art, il put enfin s'assoir correctement et réfléchir à son rêve. Un coup d'œil sur le livre tombé à terre le convint du parallèle entre les deux. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu un fantôme des Noëls futurs ? se demanda-t-il en secouant la tête pour mieux faire partir les derniers restes du Docteur.

A ce moment, Laure entra dans la pièce, marquant une pause en grimaçant lorsqu'elle aperçut son collègue qu'elle pensait déjà au lit. Lui ne l'avait pas remarquée, encore en pleine réflexion sur la possible véracité de ses visions. Elle en profita pour le dévisager en silence. Le voir sans être vue était un privilège dont elle ne pouvait que rarement user, la promiscuité de leur logement ne leur allouant hélas que peu d'intimité.

Il marmonnait des paroles sans queue ni tête, ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. Le voir ainsi lui rappelait le début de leurs aventures, lorsqu'il avait encore cette désagréable habitude de se parler à lui-même pendant ses réflexions. Depuis … Eh bien, depuis, il y avait eu cette fichue affaire en Italie ! songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, furieuse envers lui, mais surtout envers elle-même.

- Quel imbécile … grogna-t-il, la tête entre les mains.

« Excellente auto-analyse ! » considéra-t-elle amèrement, repensant à leur … erreur dans les catacombes du Colisée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

« Re-excellente question ! »

- Pourquoi elle ? gémit-il, avant de se retourner, sursautant en entendant la porte claquer violemment.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux de Laure à travers la fenêtre enneigée, avant de se lever vivement et de courir derrière elle, sans même réfléchir à ses actes.

- LAURE ! hurla-t-il sitôt à l'extérieur, s'efforçant de ne pas claquer des dents dans ce froid glacial.

Il répéta plusieurs fois le prénom, puis partit à l'aveuglette dans le jardin plongé dans le noir angoissant de cette nuit de Noël.

- LAURE !

- ALLEZ AU DIABLE ! lui répondit-on à travers les tourbillons de neige.

Il finit par trouver l'objet de sa recherche, en train de détruire avec une froide application un parterre de plantes qui ne pouvait pourtant l'avoir à ce point énervée.

- Laure, pourquoi …

Elle le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser sa question.

- POURQUOI MOI, C'EST ÇA ? rugit-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur. Pourquoi une jeune fille sans talent, sans argent, sans réputation, sans même un semblant d'intelligence ?

Des larmes de rage perlaient au coin de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle se tenait devant le Maître, irradiant l'obscurité de sa furie.

- Mais non, je …

- Vous QUOI ? Vous n'êtes pas fait pour cette planète ? Eh bien PARTEZ ! Oh, mais j'oubliais, c'est grâce à MOI que vous êtes ici ! C'est MOI qui porte cette fichue bague au doigt ! MOI !

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est …

Une fois de plus il ne put finir sa phrase.

- Est-ce le dégoût que vous éprouvez envers ma personne ?

Sa voix se brisa.

- C'est ça ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça …

C'étaient des larmes de désespoir qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus contempler le personnage dont elle partageait la vie tumultueuse. Elle qui avait espéré un changement – et ce, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu devant lui – elle était servie ! Un sale petit arriviste, un profiteur, une espèce de …

Son jugement prit un virage en tête d'épingle lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle du Gallifréen sur son visage, puis le doux effleurement de ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, trop surprise pour véritablement comprendre la magie du moment. Il était là, juste devant elle, les paupières closes et le souffle court. A se demander si, parmi toutes les solutions qui avaient défilées dans son esprit, la seule preuve qu'il avait imaginée de la somme des sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient avait été la bonne.

Il rompit le contact, se reculant d'un pas, osant à peine jeter un regard.

- Je … commença-t-il sans même savoir les mots qui allaient suivre.

De fait, il n'eut besoin de les chercher. Les lèvres de la jeune femme scellèrent sa phrase mal agencée. Quand ils se séparèrent, il savait comment il lui fallait conclure.

- … t'aime.

- Idem, lui répondit simplement Laure, les yeux brillants de bonheur.

Et, tout comme l'année précédente, ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette longiligne qui s'éloignait lentement vers une mystérieuse boîte bleue, un nœud papillon à son cou. Mission accomplie, le futur avait été réécrit, pensait-il en voyant les ombres des deux détectives enlacés à travers les tourbillons de la neige.

_DWDWDWDWDWDW_

**(1)** : Phrase culte du 3ème Docteur (« reverse the polarity of the neutron flow »). Cf John Pertwee.

**(2)** Doctor Watson, surnom du 3ème Docteur ! J'ai découvert ça en lisant la fifiche d'informations, j'en suis restée ébahie devant la coïncidence !

**(3)** www . youtube. Com / watch ? v = vXrAK6s UZ_0 (enlevez les espaces inutiles) ou tapez « Death by plastic chair – Dr Who – BBC sci-fi » sur Youtube. Humour anglais poussé un peu loin, je trouve !

_DWDWDWDWDWDW_

_Bouh ! Bon, alors, je sais, c'est gnangnan comme pas possible. Sachez que je DETESTE écrire des scènes d'amour (du bisou gentil à plus si affinités …) entre mes personnages. C'est simple, je n'y arrive pas ! :S Il m'a fallu 2 jours pour écrire la dernière page … qui doit faire 10 lignes maxi … Eh oui, je ne parviens pas à m'imaginer à la place de Laure et du Maître dans cette situation, mais, en même temps, avant qu'ils n'explosent de frustration, il fallait bien faire quelque chose ! XD_

_**Concernant les « anciens » Docteurs**__ … Je connais bien le Cinquième, j'ai vu quelques épisodes du Premier. Quant aux autres, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y mettre ! Pour les « anciens » Maîtres … AHAHAHAHA fut ma réaction lorsque je le vis apparaître pour la première fois. Excusez-moi, les puristes, mais je le trouve totalement ridicule ! Au moins, le dernier en date (John Simm) évite les dialogues foireux type « Ahahaha je suis le méchant, et je vais tuer le gentil ! » « Mais pourquoi ? » (lui demande une compagne particulièrement stupide du Docteur) « Parce que je suis méchant ! » … Hum hum. Laissons cela de côté._

_Si vous voulez vous faire une bonne idée des cinq premiers Docteurs (et du Maître barbu), je vous conseille « __**The Five Doctors**__ », épisode anniversaire de la série du Cinquième Docteur._

_DWDWDWDWDWDW_

**FAQ :**

**Quant au petit couple … Que va-t-il devenir ?**

Très bonne question, mon cher Watson !

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Maintenant qu'ils sont casés (enfin, me direz-vous), que faire d'eux ? Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire sur ce pairing. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour des choses, question relation, dispute ou problème de cohabitation. Peut-être un recueil d'OS rapides (tel que j'ai pu le faire pour HP), mais une longue histoire, c'est quasi nul et non avoué :( l'expérience des réécritures successives de la même histoire m'a traumatisée ! ^^

**Que se passera-t-il l'an prochain ?**

Eh bien, cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps. S'il continue à être aussi lourd que ce premier quad, il n'y aura certainement pas grand-chose. Je publierai selon mon temps libre et mon inspiration, donc, soyons francs, très peu !

**Un petit Docteur, sinon ?**

J'avoue, j'adore le Onzième Docteur. J'avais peur de la reprise, mais le jeu de David Tennant ne me plaisait plus autant qu'au début. D'ailleurs, regardez la saison 2 et la saison 4, c'est … effrayant de voir l'évolution. Matt Smith (il s'appelle Smith, coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas !) redonne de l'énergie à la série, pour moi, ce fut un très bon choix !

Quant à Amy et Rory, ils sont eux aussi à la hauteur de mes attentes ! THE couple ! En fait, j'ai « flashé » sur le côté candide de Rory, très complémentaire à celui explosif de sa femme.

**Donc, un Docteur ?**

Bah … Pourquoi pas ? On verra, l'inspiration et le temps, blablabla, excuses pourries ! )

_DWDWDWDWDWDW_

_Sur ce, j'espère avoir répondu à la plupart de vos questions. Si jamais vous souhaitez reprendre les personnages Thilliez / Watson pour un OS ou même une nouvelle aventure, aucun soucis, vous me prévenez, je vous lis et je vous donne mon accord pour publier. J'aimerai avoir un regard neuf sur ces deux-là, je compte donc sur vous !_

_Je vous souhaite un TRES JOYEUX NOEL ! :)_

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_FireRox._


	2. INCROYABLE !

**- ATTENTION, ATTENTION -**

Ouah ... Ouah ... Ouah ...

Avez-vous regardé** l'épisode de Noël** de "Doctor Who" ? Parce que j'en suis tombée sur le c** !

**ILS ONT EXPLOITE LE MÊME THÈME QUE MOI ! X)**

Regardez pourtant la **date** de la fic, je l'ai postée bien **avant** qu'ils ne le diffusent. Pareil pour le Noël dernier, quand le Maître revient de la bague (comme je l'avais prédit ^^)

Donc, **deux solutions** : soit c'est un immense **hasard** qui s'est juste reproduit 2 fois, soit je suis une **voyante** qui s'ignore. Hum hum, la deuxième solution me paraît bien plus drôle, mais bien moins crédible.

Ainsi, pour tous ceux et celles qui se sont dit "Oh, elle a triché honteusement !", eh bien non ! J'en suis moi-même restée sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes (faut pas pousser non plus) quand Matt Smith annonce d'une voix gutturale "I am the ghost of Christmas Past". J'ai franchement eu l'impression que les scénaristes de la série m'avaient **espionnée** X)

Je me répète, **JOYEUX NOËL A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**FireRox, auteur copiée mais qui ne peut pas le reprocher :P**


End file.
